Love Is What It Is
by Maryline Depp
Summary: House loves Cuddy. Cuddy loves House. But he destroyed her house and she could never forgive him, or could she? He goes to see her after being released from jail…


**HOUSE "Love Is What It Is"**

**Summary : **

House loves Cuddy. Cuddy loves House. But he destroyed her house and she could never forgive him, or could she? He goes to see her after being released from jail…

**As always I don't own anything…**

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES (see my other link)

**Date:** April 2012

* * *

House was in jail after destroying Lisa's house. He had a lot of time to think about what he had done. And to think of what really mattered. There was that little voice in his head telling him how dumb he was. But it was too late. What's done is done. He had written many letters to Cuddy. But he'd never received anything in return. Not a card, nothing. He didn't know that she burnt them all.

"You are dead to me," that's the last thing she told him.

Those words kept playing in his head. How could he have done such a thing? How could he have destroyed the only thing he'd ever done right in his life. A real relationship. Real love. He had it all but acted stupid and lost it all in a second. Now he was alone in his cell. Not crying but not far from it.

Then the day finally came. He was released from jail and the first thing he did was go buy flowers and go to her house. Of course, it was all fixed now. It looked brand new. Like nothing ever happened.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked in an unkind tone. "I'm calling the police."

"Wait! Please, let me explain?" he said as he gave her the red roses. "You look beautiful!"

She violently threw the roses at his face.

"How dare you? I don't ever want to see you again. I thought I was clear!" she said.

"I love you, Lisa."

"And I loved you! LOVED as in the past!"

"Please, don't say that," he said.

"Why not? I don't want to see you again, I don't want to hear from you. I just want you out of my life, I want you gone!"

"How can you say that? You've had me gone for a year, didn't you miss me? Not even a little bit?"

"I sent you many letters, I never stopped thinking about you," he said. "Did you miss me at all?"

"Are you kidding me? I gave you everything, my love, my heart. You're the one who destroyed everything! You destroyed my house, and for what?" she yelled. "Cause you were having a bad day?"

"I was stupid," he finally admitted.

"That's for sure but it's a bit late to realize that now!"

"Better late than never," he smirked.

"I'm not laughing now am I?"

"Sorry. I was stupid. I don't know what to tell you. I wish I could go back and do things differently."

"That's not enough!"

"I screwed up," he said.

"Yes, you screwed up big time!" she replied.

"I wish I could undo what I did but I can't!"

He looked at her. She was pretty, so beautiful. He was feeling sad for what he'd done to her. He didn't care he went to jail for a year. He just cared about her.

"Can't you remember the good times we shared?" he was trying to be romantic and get her to remember the good things. To show her that he wasn't all bad.

"We had a few good moments, that's right," she replied.

"Remember that weekend on the beach?" he asked.

"Where you threw a little boy's ball in the water just because he was annoying you," she reminded him. "That boy was crying so hard."

"I know I'm not the easiest person to be around," House said.

"Far from it!"

"But I really do care about you. For the first time in my life I have feelings for someone. Someone very special. You are special to me, Lisa. I want to have a future with you. I want to hold you in my arms and kiss you and make love to you."

"I have feelings for you too, but,"

"Not buts, please just give me another chance. I swear it'll be different this time," he said. "You're the only one. I want to be with you everyday, share everything with you."

"I don't know."

"Please, at least think about it. I'm not asking you to give me an answer right now or even forgive me. I'm just asking you to at least consider it," he explained.

"I don't think I could ever forgive you for what you did," she said.

"Can you at least try? That's all I'm asking right now."

Deep inside she knew that she would forgive him eventually. She did have feelings for him, real feelings. And it was human to make mistakes, even if as big as destroying part of a house. She just wanted him to suffer a little bit longer. After all the damage he'd caused she could do that.

"Alright, come on in for a drink. But nothing more," she said.

_That's a start_, he thought.

"You know you can't resist me," he teased.

"Seriously?" she was getting annoyed by his sarcasm.

"Okay. I'm sorry. There, I said it."

"Wow. You Gregory House are sorry. It must be the first time I ever hear you say that!" she said.

"And I mean it! I am sorry, Lisa! I'm truly deeply sorry for everything I did, everything I said or didn't say. Truth is, you're the only good thing that's ever happened to me and I don't want to lose you. I just want to hold you tight and kiss every inch of your body."

She stared at him surprised to hear those words coming out of his mouth. He could read the confusion on her face.

"Now if you repeat that conversation to anyone else I'll deny every word," he said referring to all the kind words he said.

"You're a jerk," she said with a smile.

"But a jerk you enjoy sleeping with," he replied.

"You…"

He leaned forward and kissed her before she could say anything else.

**THE END - **

* * *

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
